


the mirror maze

by atsumus_thighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Bottomi Week 2021, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Katoptronophilia Kink, M/M, Mirror Maze, Mirror Sex, Public Sex, Smut, mirror kink, mirror play, non-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsumus_thighs/pseuds/atsumus_thighs
Summary: He had turned a corner, expecting to be met with another dead end, only to find Atsumu Miya before him. In front of one of the mirrors. Face flushed. The bottom of his shirt held up under his chin. Jeans unzipped. Jerking himself off.“What the fuck Miya?”or: Kiyoomi gets lost in a mirror maze and shit happens
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 49





	the mirror maze

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone!! this was originally a thread i posted on twitter for bottomi week but I decided to fix it up a little bit and post it here! I'm a slut for mirrors so this prompt was perfect for me lol I hope yall enjoy :)

Technically, this was all Bokuto’s fault. 

MSBY was spending the week in San Francisco for a press tour at the end of their V League season. It was the team’s last day and done with all their panels and interviews, they wanted to do something fun on their last day in the states. 

“Oh! How about a mirror maze?” Bokuto had suggested when the rest of the team was having trouble coming up with ideas. And when nothing better was proposed, the team made their way to the maze. 

Kiyoomi hadn’t been expecting much; a couple of mirrors, an easy maze to get through, and that was all. But the maze ended up being pretty cool, he had to admit. It was lit with colorful lights, complex pillars resting between each individual mirror. And the maze was huge. 

So huge, in fact, that at one point or another, the team got split up. Kiyoomi stood on his own, under the fluorescent lights of the maze, surrounded by only his own reflection. 

“Hello?” He tried, but his efforts were in vain. No response. Fantastic, he was lost. 

In that moment, lost in the maze, his mother’s words came to him. “If you’re ever lost, stay put until your dad or I find you” was what she always said, however, Kiyoomi figured this hardly applied to him now, considering he was a full-grown and capable adult. So he continued to roam the maze in search of an exit, or at least one of his teammates. 

However, he took that statement back immediately. 

He had turned a corner, expecting to be met with another dead end, only to find Atsumu Miya before him. In front of one of the mirrors. Face flushed. The bottom of his shirt held up under his chin. Jeans unzipped. Jerking himself off. 

“What the _fuck_ Miya?”

Upon hearing his name called, Atsumu froze. his movements paused and he hesitantly turned towards Kiyoomi, shirt falling from under his chin. 

“Oh. Hey there Omi.” Kiyoomi groaned, did this moron have no tact?

“I’ll ask again, what the fuck are you doing?” 

Atsumu swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. “What does it look like?” 

“I know what it looks like,” Kiyoomi sighed, massaging his temples. “But _why_?

Atsumu shrugged. “I got lost. And then I got bored. What did you expect me to do with all these mirrors around?” 

“I don’t know, walk through the maze, like you’re supposed to? And not masturbate in front of one of the mirrors?” Kiyoomi deadpanned. 

“it’s not just that. you can jack off in front of a mirror anywhere. but in here, they’re everywhere. talk about a full view.” Atsumu explained, hardly sounding embarrassed. 

Just when Kiyoomi thought Atsumu couldn’t surprise him anymore, he found out that Atsumu got turned on watching himself get off. Not surprising, considering his personality, but still shocking. Kiyoomi should have known the egotistical easter would be into that. watching himself get worked up, watching his hands dance across his skin, watching himself unravel and come undone. Kiyoomi personally didn’t understand the appeal. What was so special about watching yourself do all that? 

“Oh shit,” Atsumu muttered. “You’ve never tried it, have you?” Kiyoomi internally reeled, what was Atsumu, a mind reader? 

Before he could think twice of it, Kiyoomi shook his head. Atsumu tsked. “Well now we can’t have that, now can we?” Carefully, he readjusted himself so that he now sitting on the floor, leaned his back against one of the mirrors, legs spread out in front of him. “Come here,” Atsumu’s cooed, patting his lap like Kiyoomi was a dog. 

Kiyoomi wasn’t stupid, he had a pretty good idea what Atsumu was planning. but it made no sense. why would Atsumu, the hottest player on their team, and arguably in all of the v league, want to do anything with him? He hated to admit it, but as much as Kiyoomi despised the blond, he had eyes. he wasn’t blind, Atsumu was very attractive. And if this very attractive man was asking Kiyoomi to sit in his lap and do god knows what, who was Kiyoomi to deny?

His head fuzzy and not coherent enough to make any other decision, Kiyoomi stalked forward. when he reached the place where Atsumu sat against the mirror, he plopped down into the blond’s lap, placing his knees on either side of Atsumu’s, straddling his thighs. They were close, faces only a few inches apart. 

The proximity making Kiyoomi nervous, he shuffled in his place on Atsumu’s lap. He was only trying to reposition his knees but fumbled. He grabbed Atsumu’s shoulders, trying to balance himself out, but that damage was already done. His slip brought Kiyoomi flush against Atsumu, his pelvis unintentionally grinding down onto Atsumu’s. The blond sucked in a sharp inhale and brought his hands up to Kiyoomi’s waist. 

“Someone’s eager,” Atsumu teased, his grip tightening at Kiyoomi’s side. Deciding he didn’t like Atsumu’s cocky attitude, Kiyoomi ground down again, this time with more force and precision. 

Atsumu groaned. “God, Omi.” He leaned forward and latched his lips on the base of Kiyoomi’s throat. He gasped as Atsumu assaulted his neck, sucking on his pulse points, running long lines up and down with his tongue, nipping at his collarbone. Kiyoomi sighed, his neck had always been more sensitive and Atsumu definitely knew what he was doing. 

While Atsumu attacked his neck, Kiyoomi continued his rhythm of grinding down onto Atsumu. and with each passing minute, he because more desperate, his stomach on fire, coiling even tighter. When Atsumu started rocking upwards to meet his thrusts, Kiyoomi moaned. “Ah, Atsu~” God, at the rate this was going, he would come in his pants. It was pathetic that Atsumu could make him feel this way. 

Atsumu pulled away from Kiyoomi’s neck and smirked at him. “Someone’s all worked up.” He purred. “Let me know if you need me to stop.” Atsumu moved his hips away from him and Kiyoomi whined at the loss of friction. However, not a second later, Atsumu was undoing his pants and pulling them down to his thighs. When his boxers were revealed, Atsumu palmed him, rubbing small circles onto his head through the boxers. 

Kiyoomi shuddered and leaned his head on Atsumu’s shoulder, attempting to keep himself composed. They were still somewhere in the middle of the mirror maze; someone could walk by at any moment. but his judgment was impaired by lust and found himself not concerned about the other people in the maze. Actually, it sort of turned him on. 

Not a second later, Atsumu’s hand was latched onto the curls at the base of his head, pulling him off his shoulder. Looking forward, Kyoomi was met with the sight of himself in the mirror, pupils were blown, face on fire. “None of that,” Atsumu spoke into Kiyoomi’s ear. his hot breath and the vibrations from his voice sent a chill down Kiyoomi’s spine. He reached between their bodies, expertly pulled Kiyoomi’s cock out of his boxers with his free hand, and continued to abuse the head, sliding a finger over the slit. 

“I want you to see your own face when you come for me.”

Kiyoomi moaned wantonly, the words going straight to his dick. Obeying Atsumu’s words, he watched himself in the mirror. And Atsumu wasn’t kidding, you could see everything in here. He watched as his expression contorted every time Atsumu stroked him. Watched his mouth as it hung open from the pleasure coursing through his veins. Watched his eyes cloud over even more. Watched his back arch, thrusting himself into Atsumu’s palm. Watched his thighs tremble with each passing moment. 

“Atsu,” Aiyoomi groaned. He was close, he could feel the heat within him about to spill over. 

Atsumu must have known that too because his pace around Kiyoomi quickened. And before he knew it, Kiyoomi was coming, eyes never leaving his reflection as he was pushed over the edge. Atsumu worked him through his high until Kiyoomi was spent, slouching in Atsumu’s lap. while he caught his breath, Atsumu tucked him back into his boxers and zipped his jeans back up. 

They were silent for a while, processing what had just happened. then Atsumu chuckled. “See? What did I tell you? The mirrors rock.”

Kiyoomi let out an exasperated sigh and swatted Atsumu’s arm. “If you tell anyone about this, I will dislocate your kneecaps.” 

“That's fucked up!”

Eventually, they found their way out of the mirror maze. And if any of their teammates were aware of their antics, they didn’t mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! im new to writing smut so if it was kinda off that's why :P see you next time!!
> 
> hang out with me on twitter @atsumus_crocs


End file.
